fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Lahar
|name=Lahar |kanji=ラハル |rōmaji=Raharu |alias= |race=Human |gender= Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Purple |hair= Black |blood type= |affiliation= Magic Council |previous affiliation= |occupation=Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement UnitFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 3 |previous occupation= Captain of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit |team= |partner= |base of operations= Era, Magic Council Head Quarters |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Jutsu Shiki |weapons= |manga debut= Chapter 162 |anime debut= Episode 67 |japanese voice= Hideyuki Hayama |english voice= Christopher Bevins |image gallery=yes }} Lahar (ラハル Raharu) is the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit under the newly reformed Magic Council. Appearance Lahar is a slim man of average height with long green-black hair, tied in a large bun on the back of his head, with two bangs framing his face and an unruly tuft covering his forehead, and dark-lavender colored eyes. He has prominent cheekbones, and wears a pair of glasses with circular, elongated lenses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 13-14 After the seven-years time-skip, his appearance remains largely unchanged, with only his hair being seemingly shorter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 5 His attire is that of a high-ranking Council's associate, consisting of a long, bluish jacket, with pinkish edges and straps on the cuffs, over a high-collared shirt bearing the Council's signature ankh-like symbol, white pants held up by a simple belt, white gloves, a white cape held closed by a buckle decorated by a large gem, and distinctive shoes, seemingly bearing a snake pattern. He retains this very same outfit after the return of the dispersed Fairy Tail members from Tenrou Island. Personality Lahar is strict, firm, and unbending in his beliefs. He takes his job seriously, and believes that anyone who has committed a crime is a felon, and must be brought to justice. He does not care even if a person that once was bad has become good, sticking to the Council's rules in relation to it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 2-3 Despite his strict personality, Lahar allowed Jellal Fernandes to bid farewell to his comrades, even encouraging him to tell everything he had to, due to the strict sentence awaiting for him,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 4-5 and didn't take any action to arrest them when they attacked his Rune Knights, after Erza Scarlet took all of the deed's responsibility on herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 13-15 Not only that, but he showed extreme care to his comrades when they were injured in the Council ship's explosion, ordering them to be treated before any repair to the ship's facilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 2 Synopsis Oración Seis arc Lahar appears and places the Light Team in a Magic barrier in order to prevent them from leaving after they destroyed Nirvana. Having introduced himself, Lahar takes Hoteye into custody and attempts to take Jellal Fernandes as well, not caring that he has turned good or helped stop the Oración Seis. As Natsu Dragneel and the rest of the Light Team try to stop such senseless cruelty, Lahar places them all under arrest. However, Erza Scarlet's pleas allow him to renounce his order. He leaves, and later arrests the rest of the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 13-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 2-15 Tenrou Island arc While Fairy Tail is gathered on Tenrou Island, a ship from the Magic Council is revealed to be anchored nearby, to control them, with a Mage under the Council itself, Doranbolt aka Mest Gryder, having infiltrated the guild itself. However, all of them are unaware that Fairy Tail is the target of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. As Doranbolt, having gotten wind of that, declare all of the Dark Guild's members under arrest and reveals the ship's presence, one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory, Azuma, blows the ship up from afar with his Great Tree Arc Magic before the astonished eyes of Doranbolt, Wendy Marvell, Pantherlily and Carla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 17-20 Lahar first appears on the very same, heavily-damaged ship that Azuma attacked, being revealed to be the one in charge of it. He tells his men to treat the wounded before thinking about the ship's facilities, and announces they'll attack the island, when Doranbolt to his spot through the use of his Teleportation Magic. The infiltrated agent informs him that Grimoire Heart, Zeref, and Fairy Tail are all on Tenrou Island, shocking him and giving him chills. Lahar then coldly murmurs about how Gran Doma, the chairman of the Magic Council, would not hesitate to fire Etherion, in order to take care of the matter. When Doranbolt protests to this, Lahar says that it's not for them to decide what to do, and tells him to inform the HQ.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 2-5 The two of them are then shown discussing about Bluenote Stinger, revealed to be a member of Grimoire Heart. Believing that, with the man on the island, things just look worse, Lahar readies to contact the HQ through the use of a Communication lacrima. However, he's stopped by Doranbolt, who, asking him for some more time, teleports away with the lacrima, preventing him from using it. Lahar wonders what Doranbolt is planning to do.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 19-21 A shaken Doranbolt later returns to the ship, and informs Lahar that Zeref has started using Acnologia, seemingly a fearful and infamous Magic, as Lahar is seen shaking himself and sweating, and then orders his men to retreat in a hurry, stating that the investigation of Tenrou Island is over.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 13-14 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Doranbolt and Lahar run into Org, who tells them about the return of the Fairy Tail members from seven years ago. Though Lahar says Doranbolt can now take that burden off of him, Doranbolt admits to himself he hadn't thought about them in a long time. After Org explains how nothing much has happened in the seven years, Doranbolt asks if he is insinuating Fairy Tail was the reason behind it. Org just laughs and walks away, saying he must've gotten older if he expected that much out of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 5-7 He is then introduced by Chapati Lola as the guest speaker for the third day of the Grand Magic Games which, he invited Doranbolt to watch.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 4 During Pandemonium, the day's event, Lahar is stunned at Erza Scarlet's strength when Erza emerges victorious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 1 During the MPF Event, Lahar explains that the MPF is a Magic item used by the Rune Knights, and that the score of 365 is sufficient to earn the position of squad captain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 6 Later on, he bares witness to Orga Nanagear, Jura Neekis, and Cana Alberona's overwhelming scores, stunned beyond limit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 9-18 During the Third Day's battle portion, while Eve Tearm fights Rufus Lohr, Lahar mentions Eve's work as a Rune Knight and member of the custody enforcement unit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 3 Later that day, before Laxus Dreyar begins his fight with Alexei, Yajima tells Lahar to keep an eye out for Raven Tail, which he agrees to.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 10 As Wendy Marvell and Chelia Blendy battle with all of their might, Lahar and Yajima watch them fight next to an overexcited Chapati Lola.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 8 After the conclusion of the battle,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 11 Lahar, followed by an escort of Rune Knights, takes his way out of the arena. Coincidentally, they bump into a startled and guilt-stricken Jellal, confronted by an interrogative Doranbolt, who questions Jellal's false identity as 'Mystogan'.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 18-19 As Lahar watches, Doranbolt lashes out at Jellal and rips off his cap and mask, revealing the man's face to everyone and greatly shocking them. Before Lahar can even move and order his Rune Knights to seize Jellal however, Yajima appears and weaves a lie about "Mystogan" and Jellal not being the same person. After hearing Yajima mention Edolas and having heard about it from a subordinate, Lahar asks Jellal for confirmation on the story, which Jellal gives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 2-5 Seemingly believing what he has heard, Lahar asks for Jellal's forgiveness and lets the Mage go on his way, however, as Jellal leaves, Lahar whispers to Doranbolt that he knows Yajima was lying, and that he won't allow the criminal Jellal to get away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 9 After the 4th day's event, Naval Battle, is concluded, Lahar watches from the crowd as the battle portions of the day are set to start.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 15 Some time later, after the Grand Magic Games are concluded, Lahar and Doranbolt watch as the King of Fiore addresses the Mages who participated in the games and asks for their help in battling the incoming Dragons. Lahar thinks about Eclipse and the number of laws it violates merely by existing. As he considers reporting it to the Magic Council, he and Doranbolt are approached by Jellal. Surprised, Lahar turns around and sees the convict come closer and ask a favor of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 17 Later, Lahar apologizes to Doranbolt for sending him so far away, and then proceeds to tell the man that was brought with him that Dragons are attacking Crocus. The other man, revealing himself to be Cobra, tells Lahar that he can already hear them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 19 Watching as Cobra runs off and immediately begins to take down one of the Dragons, Lahar is slightly surprised when Doranbolt suddenly wonders aloud why they listened to Jellal, the scarred man fearing that their jobs may be in peril. Telling his friend to focus on saving the future so that they even have jobs to worry about, Lahar urges his corps to move out and assist as much as they can.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 12-13 After the Eclipse Gate is destroyed and the Dragons return to their own time, a surprised Lahar bears witness to an injured Cobra turn himself back into custody. Remarking on the Dark Mage's keeping of his own word, Lahar suspiciously glares at Cobra as he is taken away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 339, Page 8 Not long after, Lahar's memories are altered by Doranbolt so as to prevent the man's ascent to power being halted, thereby making him forget exactly what transpired on the Fated Day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 339, Page 6 Several days later, in Era, Org congratulates Lahar for his surveillance of the Grand Magic Games, however he states that he enjoyed more than he should have, leading Org to state that the King has a fondness for Mages, something which Lahar agrees to. As per his memory altering, Lahar unknowingly confirms the false telling of Doranbolt; Org tells Lahar that the King created a dazzling Dragon illusion for the final day of the Games, something which Lahar agrees to have occurring, but states that he was asleep in his personal quarters at the time. Lahar then states that the number of those who oppose Magic Tournaments seems to be increasing daily, causing Org to laugh.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 4 Magic and Abilities Jutsu Shiki (術式 Jutsu Shiki): Nothing is known about Lahar's Magic, but he was apparently the one behind the creation of the Magical barrier which was used to surround the Light Team. If he really was the author of such spell, his Magic seems to work in a similar manner to Freed Justine's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Page 13 Battles & Events *Jellal Fernandes' Arrest *Lahar & the Custody Enforcement Unit vs. Jackpot References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Rune Knights